


In memoriam

by larana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, Hurt, Marauders era, Pre-Canon, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: Uno morirà nell’agonia della lucidità, l’altra nel tormento della pazzia.[Questa storia partecipa al contest “Be our Guest” indetto dal forum Piume d'Ottone"]
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Mani sporche

**Author's Note:**

> **Fandom** : Harry Potter  
>  **Genere** : Drammatico  
>  **Personaggi)** : James Potter, Lily Evans  
>  **Rating** : Giallo / PG13 / Teen And Up Audiences  
>  **Warning** : What If?, Angst, Hurt, Implied Suicide, Major Character Death, Canon Divergence  
>  **Menù scelto e prompt scelti** : Menu latino-americano / Raccolta: _Trauma_ ; Capitoli: _Mani sporche; Serpente; Smalto per unghie; Un prendisole bianco_

_ 1\. Mani sporche (pure flashfic, 500 parole) _

Inginocchiata sul prato, con la camicia da notte che è salita a scoprirle le gambe e una ciabatta abbandonata sotto il portico, scava nella terra a mani nude, con i capelli incollati al viso bagnato di sudore. Scava con foga, come un segugio che ha trovato il pregiato tartufo, e continua a ripetere le stesse tre parole come una litania, come una preghiera, come un sortilegio.

“Il mio bambino,” sussurra con foga, “il mio bambino, il mio bambino, il mio bambino, il mio bambino.”

“Lily.”

Con la cautela di un cacciatore, James Potter le si inginocchia accanto. Intreccia le dita alle sue, i granelli di terra umida che creano frizione fastidiosa tra la loro pelle. 

“Lily,” ripete con dolcezza e le scosta i lunghi capelli annodati dal viso.

“Il nostro bambino,” mormora con voce strozzata, “il nostro bambino è qui. Devo trovarlo. Lasciami!” urla con occhi da folle. Un vaso alle loro spalle esplode. E James continua a sembrare la persona più calma del mondo.

“No, tesoro, non è qui.” Le parla piano, con delicatezza e il suo cuore va in frantumi -  _ ancora e ancora e ancora _ . 

“Stai mentendo,” lo accusa, ma non scalpita più. All’improvviso, sembra molto stanca.

“No, te lo giuro. Ti aiuto io a trovarlo. Vieni, andiamo in casa.”

Lily si lascia guidare come una bambina, la camicia da notte che danza lungo i suoi fianchi e si gonfia al vento, quasi ad esibire il candore immacolato sporco di terra, erba e follia. James rivive un copione che conosce a memoria e si domanda se è quello il martirio, se è quello che deve sopportare per raggiungere una pace che, adesso, mentre fa sedere Lily sul divano, gli pare solo una un’orrenda farsa, una presa in giro, uno scherzo cosmico che non fa ridere.

Se ne sta raggomitolata contro il bracciolo, come un gattino, a torcersi le mani sporche di terra. Le sue labbra si stanno muovendo, ma James non coglie alcun suono. E i suoi occhi… I suoi occhi sono persi in un mondo che non può vedere; hanno il colore verde del veleno che le hanno trasfuso nell’anima.

Lily non è qui. Lily è rimasta nella cameretta di Harry, a cercare strenuamente un modo per salvarlo anche e soprattutto mentre la Maledizione Cruciatus l’avvicinava all’orlo della pazzia. 

Lily non sarà mai più qui. 

E quello, quello è il suo corpo, certo, e quelli, nel profondo, sono ancora i suoi occhi, ma dietro la facciata tanto amata e cara restano solo le macerie sparse della persona che è stata. A volte fa qualche timida comparsa, nei rari sprazzi di lucidità, ma James la sa più lunga e ha imparato sulla sua pelle cosa succede a non dare il giusto valore alle cose. A illudersi che non siano poi così effimere, a nutrire la speranza che forse un giorno Lily tornerà e resterà.

“Bevi,” la esorta con garbo, offrendole la pozione. Il suo cuore si spezza ancora un po’ quando, con la remissività di una brava bambina, Lily obbedisce e beve.


	2. Serpente

_ 2\. Serpente (pure flashfic, 500 parole) _

Poggia la nuca contro lo schienale del divano e si lascia andare ad un sospiro estenuato. Oggi è uno di quei giorni brutti in cui Lily sprofonda nel delirio e non c’è modo di tirarla fuori. È uno di quei giorni in cui James si sente una persona gretta e malvagia perché Lily diventa un peso che gli preme sulle spalle di cui vorrebbe disperatamente liberarsi.

Lily, pensa, è diventata un serpente. 

Striscia quieta nell’ombra, vive nell’imprevedibilità e lo tiene col fiato sospeso, a domandarsi quando il muso scatterà per affondargli i denti nella carne. E James si odia, si odia profondamente quando pensa che lui i serpenti li ha sempre odiati. 

Sirius si presenta a casa sua ed è una benedizione per la sua mente provata.

“È uno di quei giorni?” 

“È uno di quei giorni,” conferma e versa da bere per entrambi. Sono appena le undici del mattino, ma i suoi nervi sono già a pezzi. Se anche Sirius ha qualcosa da ridire, gli fa la cortesia di tacere e accettare il bicchiere che gli viene offerto. 

“Come va con la nuova pozione?”

“Un disastro,” ammette James e il rum oscilla piano sul fondo del bicchiere. “Potrei darle succo di zucca e non cambierebbe niente. Devo,” si ferma, si stropiccia gli occhi con due dita e riprende, “contattare il suo Guaritore. La pozione di prima la rendeva quasi catatonica, ma almeno non delirava ad ogni ora del giorno.”

Sirius esita, pensa bene a cosa dire. James riconosce quello sguardo.

“No,” lo anticipa. “Non getterò mia moglie nelle viscere del San Mungo. Lily è una mia responsabilità.”

“Amico mio, anche la tua salute mentale è una tua responsabilità. Pensavamo che con il tempo… Be’, è chiaro che non è così. Ti stai logorando, James. Da quanto non ti fai un sonno decente?”

“Smettila, Sirius,” taglia corto aspramente, ingoiando quel che resta del suo rum. Lily sarà anche un serpente che gli inietta veleno ad ogni morso, ma James non ha le mani pulite. Perché James, quella notte, non era lì. Si è fatto ingannare come un maghetto imberbe, è caduto nel tranello con tutte le scarpe e Lily e Harry hanno pagato il prezzo della sua ingenuità. 

“Non è colpa tua, sai?”

Ride. Ride di un’orribile risata di plastica. “Non è neanche colpa sua. Io sono,” fa una pausa, affonda la faccia tra le mani e sospira rumorosamente, “sono così  _ stanco _ , Sirius. Stanco di badare a lei, stanco di sentirmi in colpa, stanco di sentirmi inutile, stanco di non poter piangere mio figlio,” la sua voce si spezza. James non fa niente per nascondere gli occhi lucidi e le labbra che tremano. 

Moriranno entrambi di quella morte. Moriranno entrambi con lo stesso veleno. Uno morirà nell’agonia della lucidità, l’altra nel tormento della pazzia. Moriranno tra i resti e le macerie delle loro vite, nella miseria della sopravvivenza. Moriranno così e James si domanda se non sarà quella la pace che tanto disperatamente desidera e rincorre.

Nell’apice del suo sconforto, James si domanda perché non siano ancora morti.


	3. Smalto per unghie

_3\. Smalto per unghie_ _(pure flashfic, 500 parole)_

La nuova pozione non fa miracoli, ma James può dire che questo è il miglior giorno che Lily abbia mai avuto. Ci sono momenti in cui i suoi occhi vanno fuori fuoco e le viene un tremito nervoso alle mani, mentre si guarda intorno spaventata, ma basta scuoterla con dolcezza per farla tornare… no, non in sé, ma qualcosa che ci va molto vicino.

Seduta in una pozza di luce, è concentrata a passare lo smalto blu sulle unghie che James ha cura di limare ogni settimana. La osserva da dietro l’orlo della Gazzetta e c’è questa illusione che niente sia mai successo e che quella è la Lily della sua memoria. Sarebbe così facile crederci, ma James non è più prono a certe avventatezze.

All’improvviso, Lily si ferma e alza lo sguardo. C’è un sorriso così familiare, sulle sue labbra, che sembra provenire direttamente da un altro tempo.

“Ti ricordi quando credevamo che Harry fosse una femminuccia?”

Sì, se lo ricorda. Ricorda tutto di Harry. Ricorda anche il piccolo moto di delusione che ha provato quando, alla fine, hanno avuto la conferma che si trattasse di un maschio. 

“Sì, Lily, me lo ricordo.”

“Come l’avremmo chiamata?” chiede e, per la prima volta, c’è un dolore lucido e legittimo nella sua voce. Il dolore tagliente di una madre che sa di aver perso il proprio bambino, di non aver potuto fare niente per salvarlo. È un’emozione violenta e James ne ha timore - teme che potrebbe innescare un’altra crisi - ma sente di non avere il diritto di portargliela via. 

“Eve,” si sente rispondere con un filo di voce. “Ci piaceva. Dicevamo che Eve Potter suonava bene.”

“Eve,” ripete Lily con dolcezza, quasi accarezzando quel nome con la lingua. “Forse, se avremo un altro bambino…” 

James chiude gli occhi. Vorrebbe poter fare altrettanto con le proprie orecchie.  _ Non _ vuole starla a sentire. Invero, vorrebbe  _ urlarle _ di tacere, di non parlare di cose che non solo non avranno mai, ma che si sommano a tutte quelle che hanno già perduto.

“Lo so che mi odi, James.”

Niente di più sbagliato. 

“Io ti amo, Lily.” 

Ed è vero, la ama come se fossero ancora due stupidi ragazzini a bordo dell’Hogwarts Express, come se fosse ancora il piccolo stronzo che adorava farle dispetti per il puro gusto di avere la sua attenzione tutta per sé. 

Quando torna a parlare, Lily oscilla in bilico tra la lucidità e l’imminenza di un nuovo delirio.

“Ho permesso che uccidessero Harry. Io, al posto tuo, mi odierei con tutte le mie forze.”

Non sa bene cosa dire. Non gli capitava una conversazione così cerebrale da molto, molto tempo. Potrebbe negare, potrebbe svicolare o potrebbe semplicemente stroncare la discussione. Invece, resta in silenzio. E resta in silenzio anche quando Lily si alza, lascia un bacio sulle sue labbra e torna in casa. 

James, emotivamente distrutto da quel breve scambio di parole, rimane a fissare la boccetta dello smalto che brilla al sole, che quasi ammicca, ridendo della sua miseria.


	4. Un prendisole bianco

_ 4\. Un prendisole bianco (pure flashfic, 500 parole) _

Sembra una di quelle creature ultraterrene, eteree, effimere e bellissime di cui le pagine dei suoi libri di scuola erano piene. I capelli rossi che fiammeggiano intorno alla testa, in contrasto sanguigno con la sabbia morbida sotto di lei, le labbra appena schiuse e quel prendisole bianco come il latte che il vento le sferza contro le gambe, così minimale, così semplice, ma che la rende bella oltre ogni dire. 

Un po’ infossato nella sabbia, proprio accanto alla sua mano, giace il loro album di fotografie - pellicole Babbane statiche che si intrecciano a quelle magiche e più dinamiche. Lo hanno sfogliato così tante volte che le pagine iniziano a staccarsi, a farsi venire le orecchie, i bordi ad ingiallire e arricciarsi. Gettato lì, quasi con incuria, sembra un libriccino anonimo, senza valore, ma è, invero, il più prezioso dei suoi possedimenti. È la testimonianza tangibile di tutte le cose belle che hanno avuto; lo aiuta a preservarne la memoria ogni volta che questa vacilla o che lui sente di vacillare.

Nota un pezzo di carta che sporge dalle pagine. Nonostante gli sia stato ordinato diversamente, si piega su un ginocchio e lo tira fuori. Poche parole strappate ad un testo più ampio - un testo che conosce, un testo di cui Lily, in tempi più razionali, parlava spesso, elogiandolo per la sua struggente bellezza e per il dolore che sapeva trasmetterle. Lo legge una volta, due, tre, finché quelle lettere stampate non si imprimono a fuoco nella trama della sua memoria e, di colpo, sa perfettamente come Lily si è sempre sentita, sa esattamente cosa ha provato in ogni singolo barlume di lucidità. 

“James,” la mano di Sirius è calda contro il tessuto sottile della sua maglietta ancora sudata dopo la corsa a perdifiato. “Dobbiamo andare. Loro devono- fare delle cose.”

Lo ascolta a malapena. I suoi occhi, da dietro gli occhiali sporchi di sabbia, tornano su Lily, su quel prendisole che oscilla cullato dal vento, gonfiato dall’aria salmastra che soffia dal mare davanti a loro. Prova solo sgomento. Il sollievo e la pace che aveva immaginato tardano ad arrivare. Si riscopre incapace di provare le più basilari emozioni, incapace di pensare, dire, fare. È come se qualcuno, all’interno del suo cervello, avesse premuto il pulsante di spegnimento.

Solo molte ore dopo, quando viene l’ora di andare a dormire, James torna con violenza in sé. Accecato dal dolore, tira fuori dalla tasca quel misero pezzo di carta che sua moglie ha lasciato nel loro album così che lo trovasse e sapesse che era per lui. Lo legge ancora una volta. 

Poi, aggrappato al cuscino di Lily che serba ancora il suo profumo, James Potter finalmente piange.

« _ Sei stato completamente paziente con me, e incredibilmente buono. Voglio dirlo – tutti lo sanno. Se qualcuno avesse potuto salvarmi, saresti stato tu. Tutto se n’è andato da me tranne la certezza della tua bontà. Non posso continuare a rovinarti la vita. Non credo che due persone possano essere state più felici di quanto lo siamo stati noi _ .»*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tratto dalla lettera che Virginia Woolf lasciò a suo marito prima di togliersi dalla vita.


End file.
